Cuidado com o que fala
by Anamateia
Summary: Uma reunião animada entre os pais de Tyson, Max e Kai (Não é o Susumo, é o meu OC querido, Carter). Spin-off do Retorno, não se preocupem, sem spoilers dá fanfic. Mas é isso, veja o bate-papo animado dessa turma de velhotes. Boa leitura e divirtam-se.


**E aí, beleza?**

Então, estou aqui apenas para deixar uma one-shot para o dia dos pais. Quem me conhece, sabe que essa é uma data meio triste, mas resolvi me alegrar dessa vez. Por isso fiz essa one-shot envolvendo os pais de Tyson, Max e Kai.

Quem vier me falando: Você disse que o pai do Kai está na fanfic, mas cadê o Susumo?  
Eu responderei: Pra mim o Susumo é um pau no cú, filho da puta e não merece o Kai como filho. Pra mim, o Kai sempre será filho do Carter, se não for ele é o Chuck Norris, ninguém mais!

Mas é isso, espero que gostem e vamo que vamo!

**Cuidado com o que fala**

Tyson e seu pai, Tatsuya, estavam no dojo, o jovem se arrumava para sair.

– Foi legal você convidar o pai do Kai e do Max, para virem pra cá. – dizia Tyson, enquanto vestia um casaco.

– Bem, vocês são amigos, então o que impede que eu seja amigo dos pais deles?

– Isso é legal, na verdade. Eu agradeço ainda mais de ter convidado o senhor Carter, que é pai de "primeira viagem". – Tyson amarrava o tênis. – Pode dar umas dicas a ele.

– Dicas? – pergunta o homem.

– Dicas. Como criar o Kai para que seja alguém tão legal quanto eu. – o menino de boné sorri.

– Deixa pra lá. – ouve umas batidas na porta. – Acho que eles chegaram. – vai até a porta abre e lá estavam, Carter, Max e seu pai. – Sejam bem-vindos.

– Trouxe uma cerveja. – Carter entrega o pequeno engradado com garrafas para o Tatsuya. – Muito prazer, me chamo Carter.

– Ah sim, o Tyson falou muito no senhor. – os homens se cumprimentam.

– Senhor não, só Carter.

– Ok... hahahaha. – vai cumprimentar o pai do Max. – Taro Mizuhara certo?

– Sim, eu me lembro de você. – os três homens se sentam no sofá, Taro e Tatsuya se olhavam, Carter olhava a casa.

– Muito bonito o dojo – Carter elogia.

– Obrigado. – eles ficam no silêncio.

– Vamos cara, o Kai está esperando! – Max apressava o amigo.

– OK! – Tyson grita de raiva. – Estou pronto, vamos! Até depois! – sai correndo.

– Tchau! – se despede Max e saindo logo em seguida também. Assim ficaram os três pais, o único barulho que se ouvia eram o bater de pés do Taro.

– Vocês querem uma cerveja? – oferecia o anfitrião.

– Claro. – os homens pegam a cerveja e bebem.

– Muito boa essa cerveja. – Taro elogia.

– Boa mesmo. – Carter concordava. Mas não demorou muito e o silêncio já tomava conta do lugar de novo. Carter olha para os lados, toma um gole de cerveja, olha para os dois homens.

– Você esteve no exército, certo? – Tatsuya pergunta.

– Sim, estive.

– Meu primo também esteve. – Taro falou animado.

– Sério? – Carter também se anima, por falar no exército.

– Sim! – um olha para o outro e o assunto acaba ali.

– Vocês sabem da história das feras bit? – Tatsuya tenta conversar.

– Eu sei, o Max me contou tudo. – Taro fala animado. – Elas são incríveis.

– Eu ainda estou aprendendo. – por mais que Carter falasse que ainda não entendia muito bem do assunto, Tatsuya não se sentia a vontade em "dar aulas" sobre feras-bit ao ex-major.

– Legal. – novamente o assunto parava por ali. Depois de uma "eternidade" e aquele silêncio fúnebre ainda estava no local, nenhum dos três pais tentava puxar conversa. Não era por nada, mas parecia que aquele dia não seria o melhor momento para se conhecerem. Claro que tentariam por causa dos filhos, querendo ou não, eles eram amigos.

– Engraçado como o Tyson e Kai são amigos do Max. – Taro comenta.

– Como assim? – Tatsuya questiona.

– Ora, o Tyson tem um ego gigantesco, já o Max é bem mais humilde. – Taro fala num tom um tanto estranho.

– Como é que é? – o pai do Tyson o olha torto.

– Não me leve a mal não, antes o Tyson do que o Kai. – tenta se justificar.

– O que tem o Kai? – dessa vez Carter o questiona.

– Ah, o Kai não é a melhor opção de amizade, ele é muito ruim.

– O Kai não tem culpa do Max ser um fresco.

– Quem é fresco? – Taro se levanta irritado.

– Seu filho é fresco! – Carter o encara.

– Vamos nos acalmar, nós sabemos que nossos filhos não são fáceis. Devo dizer que concordo com o ego do Tyson, mas ele é campeão mundial, é natural. – Tatsuya se vangloria.

– Seu filho só é campeão graças a ajuda do meu filho. – Taro se exalta. – Se não fosse por ele, o Tyson não seria ninguém.

– Ninguém? Meu filho é tricampeão! - se vangloria ainda mais. – Mesmo com a traição de todos os amigos.

– Agora sei de quem ele puxou a choradeira. – Taro começa a tirar sarro. Carter também ri.

– O Tyson é um campeão, inclusive foi campeão em cima do seu filho. – Tatsuya aponta para Carter.

– Meu garoto entregou o título, se não era capaz do Tyson cortar os pulsos de tão dramático. – Carter começa a se irritar.

– Ah sim, pra depois passar para o lado da BEGA, muito certo em fazer isso?

– Se não fosse pelo Kai, seu precioso Tyson nem lutaria. Foi o Kai que venceu o Brooklyn!

– Se não fosse pelo Tyson, Kai estaria no fundo de um lago agora. – Tatsuya e Carter começam a discutir.

– Por isso eu disse, é uma surpresa ver alguém como o Max ser amigo de um mimado e um delinquente. – Taro fala naturalmente, fazendo com que os outros dois olhassem para ele.

– Mimado? – grita Tatsuya.

– Delinquente? – Carter o encara.

– Sim, é isso mesmo. Veja se alguém reclamou que o Max foi mimado? Ou que fez coisa errada?

– Sabe por quê? – Tatsuya sorri diabolicamente. – Porque o seu filho e um peixe são a mesma coisa!

– O quê? – Taro se irrita.

– Ninguém se incomoda com o Max, porque ele é um inútil, igual a um peixe! – dessa vez Carter irrita o pai do loiro.

– Não se atrevam a comparar o Max com um peixe.

– Você tem razão, é maldade. – Carter fala num tom sério. – O peixe não merece.

– Quer saber, já chega! – Taro se irrita e joga cerveja em Tatsuya e Carter, um fica encarando o outro, por alguns segundos. Com a raiva a flor da pele, um querendo voar no pescoço do outro.

– Maldita hora em que o Tyson escolheu um marginal e um peixe como amigo. – Tatsuya resmunga.

– Agora, você vai engolir o que disse! – Carter pula em Tatsuya e os dois começam a brigar, não demora muito e Taro entra na briga para defender Max. Não muito tempo depois, Tyson, Max e Kai chegavam ao dojo.

– Muito legal aquele evento. - Tyson estava empolgado. – Nunca pensei que fizessem isso pra nós.

– É só uma pena o Ray não estar aqui né? – lamenta Max.

– Devo dizer que além dele, ainda faltou Daichi e Kenny, eles mereciam também. – Kai dizia calmamente, mas ouviu a gritaceira e barulho. – O que é isso?

– É lá no dojo! – Tyson grita assustado e eles correm até o local e veem seus pais brigando, rolando no chão e trocando socos, como se fossem um bando de adolescente. – O que... – não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

– Sinceramente, estou com medo de perguntar. – diz Max assustado.

– Garanto que foi por besteira. – Kai balança a cabeça negativamente. – Vão ficar? – ia embora.

– Eu vou com você. – Tyson sai correndo.

– Eu também. – vai logo atrás. Depois de algum tempo dos três brigando, finalmente eles se dão uma trégua.

– Peço desculpas, pelo o que eu disse. Tyson e o Max, são incríveis. – dizia Carter, que segurava uma das garrafas de cerveja gelada na testa, para amenizar a dor.

– Também peço desculpas, se não fosse pelo Kai e Max, o Tyson não teria conseguido. – Tatsuya estava com uma garrafa gelada no ombro.

– Na verdade, a culpa foi minha. Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo do Kai e Tyson. – Taro estava encostando a garrafa no supercílio.

– Bem, não deveríamos ter brigado. – Tatsuya respira. – Afinal, todos nós sabemos que o Tyson é o melhor. – falava naturalmente.

– Max é o melhor!

– Como você se iludem. O Kai é o melhor. – um olha para o outro com raiva e logo fecham o punho e deixam as garrafas no chão.

**Fim!**

Foi simples, curtinha, mas eu queria fazer. Por mais que eu ache que eles não falariam uma coisa dessas, mas vai saber. Eles estão apenas protegendo suas crias.

Para quem não sabe, o nome do pai do Tyson é Tatsuya (obrigada Xia) e do Max é Taro (obrigada google).

Mas é isso, está aqui minha one-shot.

Beijos a todos e até mais!

**PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos!**


End file.
